1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an open-loop headband assembly for use by women and particularly by young girls, and more particularly to an open-loop headband assembly which can be worn for purpose of hair control and decoration and whose top ornamental annulus can be firmly secured to the top of the headband.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ornamental annulus, such as a crown, is generally worn by a performer for the role he/she acts on the stage, and it is commonly worn by children for decoration. While being worn on the head of a wearer, an ornamental annulus will be easily fallen off because it can not be firmly secured to the head by hair clips or bandeau. Therefore, it always causes trouble for a wearer to worry about possible fall of the ornamental annulus on the head.
Probably the simplest form of head wear is the open-loop headband. The open-loop headband, which extends over the top of the head of a wearer, is used to secured to the head of a wearer so as to keep hair away from the face.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an open-loop headband assembly that can substantially obviate the drawback of an ornamental annulus and promote the aesthetic effect of a conventional related open-loop headband.
An object of the present invention is to provide an open-loop headband assembly which can be worn for purpose of hair control and decoration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an open-loop headband assembly whose top ornamental annulus can be firmly secured to the top of the headband.
To achieve these advantages, an open-loop headband assembly in the present invention includes an open-loop headband and a top ornamental annulus. The top ornamental annulus can be the shape of a crown, and on the outer surface of the ornamental annulus are provided with shining articles. On the bottom inner surface of the annulus are provided with two opposite connecting blocks. The open-loop headband is curved in shape and made of resilient material, it is provided with shining articles on the outer surface, and on the inner top surface are provided with a row of teeth for the headband to firmly mounting on the hair. Two opposite connecting blocks of the ornamental annulus are glued to the top of the headband so as for the ornamental annulus to firmly secure to the top of the headband.